Prophecies, Predictions and Queer Mutterings
Predictions - What will happen next? What do you think is happening, whos plotting against who and who wants what? If you have any theories or disagree with anything, leave a comment or edit the page. Theory 1: On the brother of Arthur Rageleaf - (21/3/12) TheBasementVampire Arthur Rageleaf's brother may be in fact the boy king/the ursurper. Why could this be? - letter from Colonel Vostrich to the shield officer who planned to kill Arthur "to protect the ursurper's..." Arthur would have the legitimate claim over his younger brother. - This boy king is collecting parts of the hellpact. Even so, this brings the question why would grotan want more one more peice when he already has seven? Why would he not mention that the imperial legions are acting in his favour? Are the imperial guard really under the boy kings command? Firstly, we do not know specifically how the hellpact works, but assuming more peices of the hellpact = more able to summon legions of devils to conquer the known land, sounds like more is better. In terms of why the Imperial Legions were never mentioned as acting in his favour, he had no real reason to disclose this information and nothing to gain from doing so. For the last point, if the army is all retreating to faircastle, where the boy king is, this makes sense. There is also the fact that at the very beggining of the campaign, it was dropped that Malfurion Stravos was acting under the command of the Emperor. And what was that command? Seemingly to gather souls for Grotan. What could also be happening here? The boy king could be serving another devil. Or trying to raise an army of devils to defeat the elves (that would be quite drastic). The boy king may just be a puppet and someone else is directing his actions. Or even, the Imperial guard could still serve another master and the boy king could have nothing to do with the hellpact. Theory 2: On the alliegance of the Tieflings and the Horned Alliance - (21/3/12) TheBasementVampire What is happening at the moment? A clan of Tieflings is sending weapons to an orcish warcheif. What will this do? This will most likely destabilize the empire, as a well equiped army of invading orcs, which the imperial legions are in no place to defend against and don't really seem to care about, may well mean that they will lose power in the East. Why could they be doing this? There are two main reasons this could be happening. Either, the tiefling clan wants to capatilize on a destabilized empire, maybe either to reform Bael Nerath from the ruins of Strayhome (1), or they could be pathing the way for the far realm to upon unto this world (2). What hints this? 1. References to Bael Nerath, references to wanting to keep their own laws, seem uninterested in the hellpact. 2. The mosaic in the well of madness, with the tiefling pointing a trident at the stars, the tiefling turture chamber and hellpact holding place. Nevertheless, it shows the Tieflings had some interest in the far realm. Theory 3: On Vellow may actually be an Avian Vampire Necromancer - (21/3/12) TheBasementVampire Why? Firstly, on Vellows nature as an avian. That is quite straightforward, he was named Vellow Greyfeather by the gaurdian of the well of madness. However, the interesting part is the whole vampire/necromancer. It has been hinted that Cid may have actually been undead, as shown by the incident in Winterglade, and it also has been hinted several times that Vellow is actually a necromancer with the whole binding Cids spirit to a pile of bones. But vampire? What does him being a necromancer mean? The only group in Erathia that seems to be connected with the undead is the Fraternity of the Undying. A group of necromantic vampires who offered their services to the Winterqueen. But why would Vellow be one of them? Because for one, he is a necromancer, and two, his hint of being an Avian means that he must have an age of thousands of years, and who could survive that long? A vampire. Queer Mutterings Dawn and Dusk As Dawn rose to wash away the night Dusk will fall to wash away the light The Dawn Titan will slumber And the Night Lords will wake As first light was won Heralded by the Dawn war So too will the embrace of the night Begun, by the great war of Dusk When the stars begin to dim When the last dusk begins The Night lords will come All hail, hail, rightful rulers of the night Just messing around here, I thought that it might be a cool thing to write - its all cool if you already got something for this. Second stanza does not fit,, feel free to contribute everyone TheBasementVampire 04:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC)